mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 12
Oi gente aqui é Lara ou Twilight Heart ou Lara Heart Zero Um como diz o Cres bom vim trazer esse blog (Eu tava planejando trazer mas cedo mas oque me aconteceu falta de net meu deus!!! fiquei natal e quase ano novo fora minha gente) Mas vamos oque importa daqui a Parte 12 Links se você perdeu uma Parte. Parte Inicial,Parte 01,Parte 02,Parte 03,Parte 04,Parte 05,Parte 06,Parte 07,Parte 08,Parte 09,Parte 10, Parte 11, Parte 12 Lutar na Praia O meteoro cai no mar o grupo se aproxima vai na direção do mar,E Joeryka e Ball fazem a tempestade de areia. O Guilheme cria um ponte de gelo no meio do mar. Guilherme Z:'Vou ver oque em baixo. '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Tenha cuidado. 'Gulherme Z:'Ora Ora parece que alguém ta gostando de mim. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não seja ridículo eu so to preocupada ok. Guilherme pula para dentro do mar o grupo espera um pouco e guilherme volta surpreso. 'Guilherme Z:'Pessoal uma coisa vou dizer corram!!!! A Star estava voando e ver o pessoal correndo,E depois ele ver uma especie de criatura marinha se aproximando então ela voar pra longe. 'Lara Hearts:'Pessoal se preparem. O grupo já estava na terra firme e eles então começam a preparar um ataque. 'Guilherme Z:'Oque sera que essa habilidade faz Explosão Congelante!!!!! Guilherme usa sua habilidade que faz o monstro ser congelado mas o monstro consegue se solta e destrói o gelo. 'Fran Sweets:'Boa jogada mas não foi o suficiente Furia de Gaia!!!!!!!!!! A Fran usar sua habilidade e dispara as rochas no monstro mas não faz efeito nenhum o monstro ainda fica de pé. 'Guilherme Z:'Gente precisamos afastar mais esse monstro. Ele continuam atacando e se defendendo mas o mostro continua se aproximando e cada ataque e cada defesa ele se aproximava mais. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Nada ta funcionando. 'Lara Hearts:'Felippe eu posso chamar o Spike para nos ajudar mas vou precisar de tempo. 'Felippe Night War:'Não acho que seja uma boa ideia o mostro já ta na areia o Spike em forma dragão é bem gigante isso iria chamar mais atenção. 'Lara Hearts:'Você estar certo mas oque vamos fazer precisamos tira ele daqui o mas rápido possível. A Lara começa observar a situação e também começa analisar e tem uma ideia ela ver a Star no alto lutando com o monstro Lara gritar para ela e vai na direção dela. 'Star Flashy:'Oque foi Lara finalmente precisa de mim para resolver nessa batalha? 'Lara Hearts:'Escuta eu tenho um plano para derrota-lo mas vamos precisa dele paralisado. 'Star Flashy:'Você esta falando da Star a guardiã do tempo e a dona das horas minha filha pode deixar comigo, Star vai ate o monstro e fica um expressão feliz mas que logo mudar para seria. 'Star Flashy:'Ei o bafo de peixe que tal ser congelado Paralisação Temporal!!!!!!! A Star usar sua habilidade e consegue congelar o monstro mas ela não podia se mexer 'Star Flashy:'Eu preciso fica concretada para que isso funcione então rápido esse monstro vai ficar congelado por um tempo. 'Lara Hearts:'Ok agora posso fala pessoal eu tenho um plano que de como derrota-lo. 'Felippe Night War:'Certo qual é sua ideia? 'Lara Hearts:'Bem primeiro Maria use o feitiço localizador para achar a pedra dele Felippe e Guilherme você cuidam da defesa do grupo Fran e Star eu cuidamos do bafo de cobra. 'Guilherme Z:'Mas por que eu tenho que defender o grupo se muito bom nas porradas? 'Lara Hearts:'Porque em primeiro lugar Guilherme eu notei que o monstro absorve os poderes aquáticos por isso você esta com Felippe para usar suas habilidades de defesa. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Certo vamos começar logo Localizador!!!!!!! A Maria usar sua magia e observa o monstro e tenta localizar a pedra e ela ver um pequena pedrinha na testa dele. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu encontrei a pedra esta na testa dele. 'Lara Hearts:'Certo eu vou destruí-la. 'Star Flashy:'Da para ser mas rápida por favor. 'Lara Hearts:'Ja estou indo Laminas Rosada!!!!!!!!! A Lara usar habilidade e levanta sua mão e um florete surge ela dar doze cortes na pedra e ela prepara para o ultimo ataque. O monstro voltou se mexer ele consegue se esquivar do ultimo ataque da Lara ele tenta dar morder so que ela consegue esquivar mas o um dos dentes arranha o braço da Lara. ''A Lara olha o seu ferimento e ela começa a corre na direção do grupo. '' '''Lara Hearts:*ofegante*Hidra... Hidra. Então ela desmaia nos braço do Felippe e ele fica muito preocupado. Felippe Night War:'Analise!!!! ''O Felippe usa o feitiço e começa analisar analisar o ferimento da Lara. '''Felippe Night War:*Gritando*É veneno. Maria Star Sparkle:'Deixa eu cuida dela. ''A Maria se aproxima e tenta cura-la mas o Felippe segura rapidamente o braço a mão dela pra para-la. 'Felippe Night War:'Não Maria ela ta envenenada com veneno de hidra esse veneno absorve qualquer tipo de poder de Mana. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mana? 'Felippe Night War:'Mana é o elemento da Magia é força vital dela,So pessoas com poderes naturais podem cura-la desse tipo de veneno mas esse veneno é de um monstro que absorve poderes aquáticos então Guilherme você não vai ajudar muito. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Joeryka e o Ball tem estar concentrados na tempestade de areia e não podemos chama-los para nos ajudar. 'Felippe Night War:'E so sobrou Fran mas ela esta lutando com o monstro. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque vamos fazer? 'Felippe Night War:'Me parece que para salvar a Lara vamos ter que luta. O Felippe vai se junta com a Fran a Star e o Guilherme enquanto Maria fica junto com a Lara,O grupo continuar lutando com monstro ele continua se aproximando e estava logo chegando na tempestade areia. 'Felippe Night War:'E ainda continua se aproximando. E a Fran observa o monstro e o grupo lutando ela percebe as estáticas do monstro 'Fran Sweets:'Eu tive uma ideia Felippe Star e Guilherme vocês distraiam o monstro vou preparar um ataque. 'Felippe Night War:'Certo então. 'Star Flashy:'Melhor ser logo eu quero detonar essa coisa. 'Guilherme Z:'Tudo bem Tudo benzinho. Todos se separaram ele começam, a chamar atenção do monstro e Fran corre um pouco longe do monstro. '''Fran Sweets:Ta na hora de comer terra bafo de peixe Soco de Pedra!!!!!! A Fran fecha sua mão ela e revestida por uma aura marrom,E ela sai correndo indo na direção do monstro e ai ela da um grande pulo e acerta o soco na pedra do monstro e a ele vira uma aura de luz e vai na direção da Lara e entra no colar dela. A Batalha de Lust e Pride Maria Star Sparkle:'O que era isso? '''Felippe Night War:'O monstro entrou no colar da Lara. (Nota:Uma coisa que eu vou falar quanto as pedras dos monstros são destruídas eles viram uma aura escura e volta para Equestria e ele pode voltar de novo mas quanto tem um fragmento com poder da luz eles vão ate ela e fica ai dentro.) (Nota:Agora vou falar dos fragmentos de luz são auras da magia do elemento final Harmonia que ficaram dentro de alguns objetos sendo um deles o colar da Lara.) 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Agora é com você Fran 'Fran Sweets:'Certo Força da Terra!!!!! Fran usar sua habilidade e o grupo começar sentir uma coisa no chão e os ferimentos do grupo e da Lara são restaurados. A Lara abre os seus olhos e ver um raio vindo na direção do grupo mas ela levanta e fica na frente deles. 'Lara Hearts:'Barreira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Lara usar a magia e cria um barreira e salvar o grupo so que ela ainda esta fraca e acaba perdendo o poder de sua barreira e é atingida pelo raio e acabar caída. '''Felippe Night War:*gritando*LARA O Felippe vai na direção dela e ver ela muito ferida e palida por causa do veneno que deixou ela bem fraca. Richard Lust:'O veneno ate que foi bem útil isso me poupou de gastar muita energia. ''O Felippe se vira e ver que era o Richard Lust que disparou o raio para direção deles. 'Felippe Night War:'Você! O Felippe começa fazer uma expressão de raiva e uma aura verde começa se emergir. 'Richard Lust:'Cuidado com a raiva Felippe ela pode acabar te destruindo também. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Por que você esta fazendo isso? 'Richard Lust:'Por que eu quero vingança. '''Maria Star Sparkle:*gritando*Não nos não vamos deixar Richard Lust:'Acham que podem me derrotar eu sou mais poderoso que vocês ''O Richard dispara múltiplos raios e o grupo desvia delas e Maria cria uma barreira para se defende defender a Lara. 'Star Flashy:'Isso é oque nos vamos ver Gritos do Submundo!!!!!!!!! A Star usar sua habilidade mas o Richard desvia dela e usar seu poder que faz a habilidade da Star se volta contra ela,Ao tentar desviar ela é atingida em uma das asas. 'Richard Lust:'Parece que o tempo parou para você Anti-matéria!!!!!!!!!!!! O Richard usar seu poder isso faz a Star ficar muito ferida então aproveitando a distração a Fran vai correndo na direção dele e prepara um ataque. 'Fran Sweets:'Soco de Pedra!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Fran usar seu ataque mas Richard consegue segurar sua mão ele aperta e jogar ela contra uma rocha e ela acabando ficando inconsciente. 'Guilherme Z:'Ja chega a Alegria não gosta de você Rajada de Granizos!!!!!!!!!!! O Guilherme usa seu poder e ele lança uma rajada de granizos mas Richard desvia delas e ele cria uma onda de choque o Guilherme tenta desviar delas mas ele é atingido na perna esquerda então o Richard dispara um raio negra e acerta o Guilherme em cheio e acaba ficando caído. 'Richard Lust:'Opa o gelo derreteu. 'Felippe Night War:'Ja chega eu vou acabar com ele Solar Beam!!!!!!! O Felippe dispara um poder dourado e iluminado e vai na direção do Richard e acerta no braço dele fazendo uma queimadura. 'Richard Lust:'Então você quer brigar! 'Felippe Night War:'Solar Explosion!!!!!!! O Felippe começa criar uma bola de luz e joga no Richard e ela explode mas em alguns instante o Felippe ver que Richard estava com uma barreira. 'Richard Lust:'Dragon Claws!!!!!!! O Richard usar habilidade e prende o Felippe e ele tenta usar um feitiço para sair mas ele nota que seu boné caiu e estar do outro lado das garras. 'Felippe Night War:'Droga! 'Richard Lust:'Agora feche os olhos pra sempre Darkness Catastrophe!!!!!!!!! O Richard preparar um ataque mas o Felippe vira ver a Lara e fecha os olhos. 'Felippe Night War:'Desculpa Lara eu falhei. O Richard usa seu ataque e surge um monte de esferas grandes escuras elas acertam o Felippe em cheio que faz ele ficar inconsciente. 'Richard Lust:'Agora sua vez. O Richard começa a forma uma grande esfera e que vai na direção da Maria mas ela consegue fazer uma barreira a tempo. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ah não minha barreira não vai aguentar sera que esse é o fim pra mim? 'Lara Hearts:'Escudo Branco!!!!!!!!! A Lara surge e cria um escudo grande e brilhante que consegue fazer a barreira de Maria aguentar o ataque do Richard. 'Richard Lust:'Olha parece que você é a garota de sorte Maria a Lara te salvou na hora certa. 'Lara Hearts:'Você sabe que mesmo se eu enfrentasse um exercito de guerra eu ainda sairia viva com tudo destruído. O Richard olha para Lara e ver a expressão de determinação dela mas ele também notou uma aura iluminada e seus olhos estavam rosas claros. 'Lara Hearts:'Desapareça na luz. 'Richard Lust:'Certo senhorita Pride vamos ver! Enquanto isso no palácio as princesas estavam numa reunião falando de Equestria mas elas sente uma coisa no peito. 'Princesa Crespusculum Coruscent:'Não pode ser é o poder dos guardiões da luz. 'Princesa Yabloko:'Mas não é possível esse poder foi extinto desde que o Renan As outras começam a ficar com umas caras e expressões triste. 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Eu sei mas eu sinto o poder da luz esse poder estar vindo da Laurus 'Princesa Rozovyy:'Deve ser porque a Laurus de alguma conseguiu ter uma força necessária para ter o poderes do Renan. As outras princesas ficam plasmas e surpresas quanto Rozovyy falou aquilo. 'Princesa Rozovyy:'Gente é só um palpite. Voltando a luta 'Lara Hearts:'Maria vá curar os outros um cuido dele. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas Lara. '''Lara Hearts:*gritando*VAI! Maria vai primeiro na direção da Star e começa a cura-la. O Richard logo começa notar uma aura rosa se formando na mão da Lara e ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos Lara Hearts:'Start Game! ''Aura rosa que estavam toma a forma de espada e assim que ela se forma a Lara começa correr com uma velocidade bem alta na direção do Richard A Lara consegue fazer um corte no braço dele outro na perna e depois outros dois na barriga e um ultimo corte no rosto dele. 'Richard Lust:'Então vai ser lutar seriamente Dragon Claws!!!!!!!!!! 'Lara Hearts:'Fairy Wings!!!!!!!!!!!! O Richard usar sua habilidade e aparece garras de dragão ao redor da Lara mas ela usar bem rapidamente um feitiço e criar asas de fada e sai voando para escapar. 'Richard Lust:'Darkness Catastrophe!!!!!!! 'Lara Hearts:'Crystal Barrier!!!!!!!! O Richard usa seu ataque e surge um monte de esferas grandes escuras e Lara rapidamente usar sua habilidade e uma barreira de cristal surge como ela era super resistente a barreira aguenta o ataque. 'Richard Lust:'Space Explosion!!!!!!!! 'Lara Hearts:'Star Blast!!!!!!!!!! Ambos os dois disparam seus ataques mas e com força do ataque acabam causando uma grande explosão. 'Richard Lust:'HA HA HA HA HA era isso que estava faltando ação era ação que estavam faltando na minha vida. Uma aura se forma na mão Richard e toma forma de uma grande espada negra uma espada que é bem escura,Então a Lara corre na direção dele e ela tenta acerta o Richard mas ele sempre se defendia com sua espada. '''Richard Lust:*gritando*DARK SUNSET!!!!!!!!!! Lara Hearts:*gritando*SHINE DAWN!!!!!!!!!! Os dois criam um ataque e eles se chocam o Richard estava com a vantagem mas logo ele perdeu o controle e foi acertado pelo ataque da Lara. Richard Lust:'Ainda estou vivo! '''Lara Hearts:'Crystals Spikes!!!!!!!! A Lara faz surge na suas mãos uns cristais e logo ela criar uma rajada de cristais,Richard tenta esquivar mas alguns conseguem acerta-lo e ele acabar se ferindo. A Lara rapidamente usar uma habilidade ela tira o colar e levanta ele para cima e sete cores e logo uma aura colorida começa a cobrir o seu corpo. 'Lara Hearts:'Rainbow Beam!!!!!!! 'Richard Lust:'Darkness Beam!!!!!!!! A Lara dispara um poder colorido e vai na direção do Richard mas ele disparou um poder preto então os poderes se colidem a Lara logo começa levar a vantagem mas logo os poderes começam se equilibrar de novo mas os dois não aguentam e um explosão de luz ocorrer e eles acabam caídos e bem ofegantes e cansados. '''Richard Lust:*ofegante*Você só tem isso? Lara Hearts:'Pink Dash!!!!!!!!!!! ''O corpo da Lara começa fica todo rosa e ela começa corre e dar um pulo para chutar o Richard depois ele dar uns socos nas quais ele consegue defende e depois ela passa pelos chutes e ela ainda continuar batendo,Mas por um momento ela consegue derrubar o Richard. 'Richard Lust:'Meus parabéns você conseguiu me derrubar. Logo uma aura preta começa a se forma no corpo do Richard. 'Richard Lust:'Parece que não foi o suficiente. O Richard olha para Lara e ver sua expressão seria e ambos começam preparar um ataque. O Elemento Friendship Os dois começam a preparar um ataque mas uma rachadura aparece no céu. 'Richard Lust:'Oque é isso? 'Lara Hearts:'Discórdia! 'Richard Lust:'Parece que já foi a minha hora mas isso ainda não acabou Lara. O Richard desaparece isso deixar a Lara mais aliviada mas ela ainda fica preocupada com a rachadura que agora virou uma fenda no céu. 'Lara Hearts:'Maria como estão os outros? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eles ainda não acordaram. 'Lara Hearts:'Parece que eu vou ter que fechar essa fenda. A Lara fechar os olhos e ela começa emitir uma aura multicolorida. '''Lara Hearts:*pensando*Cores das possibilidades cores da vida me ajudem a fechar a discórdia e o caos dessa fenda. A Lara ainda tava com sua aura mas logo ela dispara um raio colorido que estava conseguindo fechar a fenda mas no momento uma garra negra aparece na fenda e estava impedindo a habilidade da Lara. Lara Hearts:'Ah não! ''No momento que a garrar aparece e fenda fica cada vez maior então olho aparece e ver a Lara fechando a fenda então a garrar atacar ela. '''Maria Star Sparkle:*gritando*LARA! A Maria vai na direção da Lara e ela estava muito ferida o seu braço e suas costas estavam arranhadas. Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu tenho que cura-la. ''E ai no momento que ela estava curando a Lara duas pessoas se aproxima de trás da Maria e revelam ser Ball e a Joeryka. 'Ball Sky:'Oque esta havendo? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ball Joeryka *gritando*PORQUE DEMORAM!!!!! 'Joeryka Belle:'A gente tinha que continuar fazendo a tempestade de areia mas quanto a gente viu a rachadura vinhemos ajudar desculpa pela demora. No meio da conversa a fenda começa ficar cada vez maior e céu começa a ter uma tempestade. 'Ball Sky:'Droga precisamos fechar essa coisa logo senão tudo vai ser destruído. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas os outro estão caídos e a Iara e o Matheus não estão aqui. 'Joeryka Belle:'Tem certeza? A Joeryka aponta para atras da Maria e ver que atras dela estavam a Iara e o Matheus. 'Matheus Starshine:'Desculpa pelo nosso atraso. 'Iara Sonata:'Canção da Vitalidade!!!! A Iara começa a cantar e sua voz estava bem linda e serena e isso faz o grupo ficar mais melhor mas enquanto isso a fenda começa ficar cada vez mais maior. 'Joeryka Belle:'Precisamos fechar essa coisa logo Matheus você sabe fechar isso? 'Matheus Starshine:'Eu sei mas se é uma fenda dessa vou precisar de ajuda,Maria você sabe como fechar essa fenda né? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'A Lara e o Felippe me falaram que quando isso acontecer eu precisaria acender uma especie centelha para fechar isso. 'Joeryka Belle:'Mas qual centelha? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu não sei. 'Matheus Starshine:'Não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar apenas me der sua mão. A Maria dar a mão pro Matheus e ele fecham os olhos e se concentram e duas auras aparecem ao redor corpo deles mas a Maria acaba perdendo sua aura. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu não consigo*pensando*Oque vou fazer se pelo menos Felippe e a Lara não estivesse inconscientes a gente poderia acabar com essa fenda mas preciso de ajuda não sei como fechar isso. '''Voz Feminina:*gritando*FÊNIX CAÍDA!!!!!!! Então ao gritar uma fênix vai na direção do grupo e deixa uma chuva de penas. Iara Sonata:'Nossa oque é isso é tão bonito '''Matheus Starshine:'Isso são penas de fênix ele restauram a vida de pessoas que estão bem feridas. Enquanto as penas estavam caindo Star,Fran,Guilherme e Felippe acabam de acordar. 'Star Flashy:'Oque ta rolando? '''Felippe Night War:*pensando*São penas de fênix mas só existe duas pessoas que conheço que tem esse tipo de poder. O Felippe e Maria olham para atras e ver numa colina estava uma moça com os cabelos vermelhos e amarelos. Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas quem é você? '''Moça dos cabelos vermelhos e amarelos:'Isso não importa,Agora vocês tem usar toda força de vocês para fechar a fenda Discórdia. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas como eu não sei fechar isso. 'Felippe Night War:'Maria você precisa de uma centelha mas para ativar essa centelha precisara olhar para dentro de você e se concentra. 'Star Flashy:'Escuta precisamos ser rápidos ou adeus planeta terra. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ok Todos os guerreiros dão as mãos e fecham os olhos e todos começam emitir umas auras a maria logo começar perder sua aura. 'Felippe Night War:'Concentre Maria. '''Maria Star Sparkle:*pensando*Eu to tentando mas a minha magia ainda estar fraca oque vou fazer? Lara Hearts:'Acredite esse é seu poder! ''Então ao ouvir as palavras da Lara a Maria volta a se concentrar e começa emitir sua aura de novo,E então as auras deles se juntam e criam um pilar de luz e o pilar faz uma explosão e consegue fechar parte da fenda mas ainda ela ainda estava ativa. Todos os guerreiros dispara raios com cores diferentes uma vermelha,dourada,amarela,verde,ciano,um azul escuro um índigo,roxo,magenta e rosa,E elas vão na direção da fenda mas uma garra aparece e impede os raios. 'Matheus Starshine:'Estamos quase perdendo o controle. Então um raio azul e disparado junto com os outros então todos ficam surpresos. 'Samuel Crescent:'Querem uma mãozinha. Eles tentam disparar os raios denovo mas a garra lança uma esfera negra gigante os guerreiros tentam fugir mas no resultado Lara Star Felippe acabam sendo feridos e Joeryka e a Fran acabam perdendo a transformação. 'Iara Sonata:'Ah não os outros. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Nos curamos eles depois temos cuidar do problema maior. 'Samuel Crescent:'Certo grande líder oque vamos fazer? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Vamos tentar disparar nosso raios mais uma vez mas precisamos pensar como um so talvez isso funcione. O sexteto juntam as mãos eles começam emitir suas auras e então eles perdem a transformação e as seis joias começam a brilhar e elas fazem uma joia com seis pontas aparecer. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque é isso? 'Matheus Starshine:'Não poder ser é o elemento Friendship. '''Ball Sky:É joia que pode ser ativada com os seis elementos da harmonia primários. No momento as seis joias brilham e disparam o seus raios e eles vão na direção da garra e ela acaba voltando para dentro da fenda. As seis joias continuam disparando os raios mas agora elas se juntaram e formaram apenas um raio e ele vai indo na direção da fenda e ela acabar se diminuindo e se fechando então tudo volta a normal. Guilherme Z:'''Conseguimos viva. '''Ball Sky:É finalmente isso acabou. Então a Iara estava curando a Star Fran e Joeryka,A Lara e Felippe estavam fazendo um feitiço para que as pessoas esquecerem do que aconteceu,Enquanto Maria e Matheus estavam olhando a Joia Friendship mas no momento a joia desaparece e deixa apenas purpurina. Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque aconteceu? '''Matheus Starshine:'Friendship estar incompleta deve ser porque o sucessor da Joia da Magica não apareceu ainda. No meio do assunto a Maria ver o Samuel indo embora então ela vai atras dele. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ei Samuel obrigada por nos ajudar. 'Samuel Crescent:'Escuta eu apenas ajudei vocês porque estavam precisando e isso não quer dizer que eu esto no grupo. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu estava apenas agradecendo. Então o Samuel vai andando e sei da praia vai direto pro seu carro mas ele ver uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e amarelos. 'Samuel Crescent:'Quem é você? 'Moça dos cabelos vermelhos e amarelos:'Escuta você bem podia voltar pra la e falar com eles. 'Samuel Crescent:'Escuta se você é como eles vou deixa bem claro eu n quero me envolver nisso eu quero viver minha vida em paz. 'Moça dos cabelos vermelhos e amarelos:'Samuel sei você estar chateado mas pode deixar o passado de dominar. 'Samuel Crescent:'Eu já esqueci oque aconteceu no meu passado. 'Lara Hearts:'Não é verdade você age como se tivesse esquecido mas no fundo você ainda se importa. 'Samuel Crescent:'Oque você sabe sobre mim garota? 'Lara Hearts:'Sei que você esta magoado e não confia em ninguém por causa de uma certa ruiva. Ao falar o Samuel fica paralisado por momento mas ele entra no seu carro e vai embora. 'Lara Hearts:'Sinto muito mestra Rebecca mas o Samuel é meio difícil você sabe. '''Rebecca Sunset:*sorrindo*Escuta eu sei como é difícil lidar com um namorado alem do mais se ele esta confuso com um amor do passado. Lara Hearts:*seria*Quanta vezes vou ter falar que não é e que eu não sinto nada nele. Rebecca Sunset:*rindo*Eu tava zoando acho você deve ta se perguntando por que eu estou aqui bom vim passar um dia na praia mas acabei ganhando um deja vu. No meio da conversa aos olhos da Lara mudam para rosa claro. 'Lara Hearts:'Certo e então como estão os My Friends? Quanto isso o grupo estava numa lanchonete perto da praia enquanto Maria Fran e Felippe estavam olhando o por-do-sol. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Por não contaram pra gente sobre essa joia e esse elemento Friendship. 'Felippe Night War:'Bom a Star esqueceu disso então ela não sabia e Lara e eu decidimos não contar,Mas agora eu vou falar no tempo que as princesas tinham nossa idade existia apenas seis joias da Harmonia Alegria,Honestidade,Bondade,Generosidade,Lealdade e Magica mas muito tempo depois houve uma batalha e a Joia da Magica sumiu por muito tempo bom ate hoje. 'Fran Sweets:'Por não tentamos acha-lo? 'Felippe Night War:'Isso se a gente tivesse um detector de coisas magicas de Equestria gigante por que procura essa joia é igual procura uma agulha em palheiro gigante. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Bom a gente não pode desistir temos que achar Joia da Magica e acha todos sucessores antes que o Discórdia desperte. Todos eles ainda olham o sol se por mas Maria estava com expressão de determinada provando que era o inicio. Bem pessoal essa foi parte 12 se tiver um erro ou um furo no roteiro pode me avisa que eu a jeito tambem podem comentar oque acharam. Categoria:Posts de blog